Angelus Pennae
by Mince2
Summary: For as long as she can remember Nora has had an imaginary friend who crops up only when she's in danger, but what happens when her imaginary friend isn't so imaginary anymore? Warned to stay away from bad boys instead she falls in love with one Nora/Patch


**This is written by Zoe and Ellie. It is basically Hush Hush but we have adapted it a little bit if your confused review, if your not still review!**

**Review!**

**xxx**

_Venice 2002.  
_

_A six year old Nora Grey was staring up into the blue Venice sky wondering how her so called family holiday had become so un-familyish. Laying alone on the grass whilst her parents were having a picnic with the English holiday-makers, who were their current neighbours, the Fitch's, and their son Nathan who was two years older than Nora, and in her opinion was a little conceited and smelly. Nora had escaped from her Mum's constant talk of Nathan, and how she was to do this with Nathan, and to help Nathan with that, and talk to Nathan there, she was sick of it and so had wandered off to a nearby meadow she had found earlier – she had told her Daddy of course because Nora was a good girl, he had allowed her on the condition that she was not to stray into the road. _

_So here Nora was, __**bored**__. She unfolded her arms from behind her head and sat up, looking around for something to occupy herself with. Subconsciously she started to fiddle with the hem of her dress tracing her finger around the intricate details of the daisies. She loved this dress it was one of her favourites, her Dad had bought it especially for this holiday. 'Daisies, that's it' she thought to herself, she would make a daisy crown for her Dad. She got up and went searching for daisies, she found a few stray daisies under a willow tree but it wasn't enough for her desire, and so looking around she spotted some on the other side of the road, a place she was forbidden to cross. She slowly walked over to the edge of the road whilst nervously biting her lip and looking around expecting her Dad to come out of the trees and tell her off for being so foolish. She looked left and saw nothing so proceeded to cross the road and in her haste did not see the on-coming vehicle..._

_-Swoosh-_

_It all happened so incredibly fast, one minute she was staring at the daisies, the other into the eyes of the on-coming driver which quickly changed into the friendly eyes of her unknown saviour._

_She didn't realise she was holding her breath until he whispered down to her "breath Nora your safe" she blinked a few times before realising she was moving but she wasn't moving her legs or on the ground, the sky around her was moving. She looked around staring at the waters surrounding Venice and suddenly realised she was flying. She heard a soft fluttering and whispered up to him "are you magic?" to which he softly shook his head and chuckled under his breath but gave no reply, but she was persistent "then what's your name?", he looked into her eyes and said "you don't need to know yet Nora Grey, sweet dreams". He then brought up his hand and gently lowered her eyelids into sleep. The next thing Nora remembered was slowly opening her eyes, alone, lying on the grass in her meadow with a hand full of daisies. She jumped up and stared into the sky before realising it was just a dream and running off to show her mum the pretty flowers she had picked._

**PRESENT DAY- fourteen**

"NORA"

"NORA"

"NORA ARE YOU LISTENING?" Nora's mum exclaimed, obviously highly annoyed with Nora's apparent uninterest in what she was talking about. Startled Nora quickly looked up, dropping the orange she was staring into. "So what do you think of my idea? Does it sound good to you. I hear their son Nathan is a good-looking respectable boy. He's only 16, not too old for you is he dear? And you really hit it off together in Venice".

"Mum, i was six i barely remember if he has blond or brown hair, let alone whether i liked him or not" Nora rolled her eyes at her Mum's presumptions, trying to make her Mum happy even though she clearly remembered disliking the boy all those years ago.

"Well he liked you darling, and who could blame him you looked so cute in that daisy dress your father bought for you" Nora rolled her eyes again knowing for a fact the boy probably thought that she had cooties back then, and wondered if he even remembered her. She walked toward the kitchen table and began to gather her books whilst her Mum began rambling on again. She quietly whispered "I'm getting in the shower" alerting her Mum but not loud enough for her Mum to stop her. She walked into her room and deposited her books on her bed, before walking into her en suite bathroom and starting the water for her bath. She sat on the edge of the bathtub in her dressing gown watching as the water slowly filled up the bathtub.

_An eight-year old Nora sat on the bench outside her school waiting for her Mother to arrive, the teachers where sat inside school unknowing that a student still hadn't been picked up. Nora didn't care though, her mum was always late she was used to it, she didn't mind being alone. She looked down at her swinging legs that didn't quite reach the ground yet before looking to see if her mum was rushing towards her from the car like she usually did when she was running late but there was no car, no mum only the light drizzle on her face as it began to rain. She looked down, feeling the rain run down her thin jacket before it stopped abruptly and a medium size shadow swallowed up her own below her. She thought it was her mum and put on her angry face ready to throw a giant tantrum for being left in the rain for so long. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of calm that blocked out all her feelings of anger towards her mother and looked up into soft brown eyes that gave her a sense of déjà-vu, like she knew who these eyes belonged to, she should know. She looked the familiar stranger over once then twice before realising she did recognise him, he was the angel that looked over her dreams so many times and kept her safe. She realised it had been a few moments and she was still staring at him in a state of shock as he smiled softly down at her._

"_You're the boy from my dreams" she whispered certain that her words held the truth. He sat down next to her and said "Am i?" in a mocking tone her older cousin Tom used when he thought he was being clever. _

"_Why you alone Nora Grey?" He asked, the mocking tone gone but he had not let her answer his last question firmly changing the subject._

"_How do you know my name?" She squinted through the rain at him. "Why you here? Outside my school? My mum says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers she says their bad. Are you bad?"She asked with genuine curiosity on her face. He smiled down at her a full toothy grin, before saying "Your mums right, talking to strangers is bad but I'm not a stranger I've known you all your life"_

"_Then why can't i remember you?" She asked innocently. _

_He frowned making his eyebrows crease together in the middle of his forehead, "Think back, Nora Grey, Think." She thought hard, searching through all of her memories but didn't recognise him until he reached towards her placing a daisy in the middle of her palm. She quietly gasped as the memory flooded back to her. How could she forget? Forget the boy who saved her so many years ago. She looked him over once again and he had not changed one bit, his hair was the same un-tamed brown mess and his face had not aged at all. It was though the accident happened yesterday. She was sure she had changed, every time her Grandmother visited she would always say the same thing 'My, my how much you have grown' or 'Wow, aren't you getting big'. _

"_You saved me" She smiled up at him he smiled back and said "I will always save you, Nora Grey."_

_She looked past him as her mum rushed into the car park, she looked up and said "My mum's here now. Want to say hi?" She asked. _

_He smiled "Another time maybe but i have something to give you." Nora loved presents so she eagerly held out her hand and waited for it to reach her. He dropped something cold into it and she immediately looked down at the simple silver chain with a pendant of an angel she immediately fell in love with it, remembering how beautiful it looked as the rain dropped on to it making it shine in the light . "Thank you" She whispered, but he had disappeared, she looked around but was left with one last request of "keep it safe Nora Grey". She ran towards her mum holding the necklace tightly in her hand. _

Present Day.

Nora stared into her bath before turning of the taps. She slowly undid her dressing gown and looked down towards her chest where the pendant still hung, six years later. She didn't even know why she had begun to think of that stranger again. For all she knew he could have just been a dirty paedophile but even as she said that in her mind she knew it wasn't true, he was her ever present light that warded off the darkness that threatened to invade her life. She had forgotten about him for a while, well until she saw him again, only for a second but she was sure it was him. The scary thing was he hadn't changed, it had been six years and he hadn't changed a single bit. He said he would always save her, but save her from what?

**If you like Review :) **


End file.
